User talk:Phinabella Rules!
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Phinabella Rules! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Team Doofenshmirtz (Talk) 21:22, July 6, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Sorry I'm sorry about what happened with TDR, but please don't leave. You have lots of interesting characters and stories, and Isabell is in the lead for Featured Character! I wish he wouldn't have left too. NANG NANG NANG NANG! And you thought I made it up. 12:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Since you're a TBT fan, I'd suggest putting the TBT userbox on your profile. You don't hafta, it's just a suggestion. ;) If you want to add it, just type in a good place on your page. Have a blessed day! [[User:NotAGothChick101|'''Alem: Wow, we make a great team. ]][[User talk:NotAGothChick101| Candace: Yes, yes we do.]] 19:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) About TDR He didn't leave. He changed his mind. He just has a temporary block at the moment. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 02:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Your request(1) Hello :) I finished your first request from my blog, a scene from The Aaron and Jessie Chronicles: The Mystery Begins. My comments about the pic are below. *I made a scene from the begin. At first I wanted to add Pedro too, but I wasn't so sure if he's still in that scene. *Jessie's hair is more messy that soft curls... Sorry about that. *Aaron's head is kind of... well, not looking so good. *I know the background is not so good. *This goes for the newspaper too. This is it. I hope you like it. I uploaded it a little later, because I knew you took a break, but now I'm not so sure if you're here or not... Anyway, if you want me to remake it, tell me on my talk page. If you have another request, comment on my blog. [[User:Cupcakey|'"Life is '''10%' what happens to us]] [[User talk:Cupcakey|and 90% how we respond to it."]]-Charles R. Swindoll 18:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Your request(2) Hello :) I finished your second request from my blog, Desiree Depp. My comments are below. *I used TDR's lunaii as reference, so sorry if it isn't accurate. *She kinda looks like a doll... This is it. I hope you like it. If you want me to remake it, tell me on my talk page. If you have another request, comment on my blog. [[User:Cupcakey|"Life is 10% what happens to us]] [[User talk:Cupcakey|and 90% how we respond to it."]]-Charles R. Swindoll 12:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Someone to talk to Did you write those lyrics on my page because you miss TDR? And Team Doofenshmirtz didn't respond to your message because she had to go on vacation. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) What's going on with your dad? Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) That sucks :( How can someone hate PUPPIES!? And white chocolate IS chocolate! Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think anyone hates you here. You're an amazing user who doesn't get on anyone's nerves. The users that are actually hated are spammers, vandals, and registered users who don't seem to follow the rules AT all and show no respect. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Why do you want to hit yourself with a hammer? Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree that AG went too far with insulting TDR. I don't think the admins want unban him because they want him to take a break from the wiki to probably think about the things that happened. It sucks that your dad is being annoying and you got your trampoline taken away. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 15:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't hate TDR, but the admins/people he hates have a point. He did start fanwars and problems, and we tried to help him, but he didn't listen. Eventually, some people (not me) got fed up with it and wanted him to leave. We didn't intentionally try to get him leave, though. But some people's feelings toward were uncalled for, I admit. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 01:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they would actually WANT him dead (if they did, then they're.....jerks isn't even the word to describe them), but I guess they got annoyed with him always talking about suicide and badmouthing users, which wasn't what the wiki was intended for. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 01:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE! It'll get you nowhere! D: And maybe you should try to talk to Gurgy about your problem with him. And don't worry about his rudeness; that's just how he is, but I agree that he should be less rude. We've waited years for this| ATSD IS FINALLY PREMIERING! 02:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You should at least try to talk to him, though. And I don't think he was intentionally trying to be rude, he just wanted to state his opinion, but he did word things kind of rudely. We've waited years for this| ATSD IS FINALLY PREMIERING! 02:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I know, I was going to change it. We've waited years for this| ATSD IS FINALLY PREMIERING! 02:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) THE MOVIE WAS TOTALLY AWESOME AND EPIC! I never knew that Phineas was /this/ emotional. And I loved the Robot Riot scene! The one part I didn't like was the Phinabella kiss; they were too young and the kiss had nothing to do with the plot. We've waited years for this| ATSD IS FINALLY PREMIERING! 02:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) What happened? Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 15:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a lot of stuff that you had to do. I'm so sorry you had to go through this. Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 23:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. [[User:American che|'gallowsCalibrator']]{H3H3H3} 02:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The Movie Have you seen the movie yet? If you haven't, you're gonna DIE when you see the ending! :) NANG NANG NANG NANG! And you thought I made it up. 14:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Your request(3) Hello :) I finished your request from my blog, one image from your 100 Story Challenge. I chose "Dark"(I have something with that part, at Goth's request I chose "Dark" too xD). I hope you like it. If you want me to redo it, tell me on my talk page . If you have another request, comment on my blog . [[User:Cupcakey|"Life is 10% what happens to us]] [[User talk:Cupcakey|and 90% how we respond to it."]]-Charles R. Swindoll 19:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Signatures ...I really don't know how to. I just learned how to make signatures from another wiki. I think you might need to ask Angelina747 or Really Big Hat to make signatures. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 22:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *talks really face* Okay, I really have to make this quick since I got to call some kids for a program at school, but just go here. It should have everything you need *cheesy smile* Numbuh 270 Cosmo, Nova, Comet, Angela, and Talia! I love my little aliens! ^.^ 00:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Your Art Request I finished your art request of Carrie "Izzy" Pryer! It's on my blog- really sorry it took so long. It won't happen with your other request. Thanks! So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent- I don't want your pamphlet! 01:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Your request(4) Hello :) I've finished your request from my blog, a picture with Annabelle Shapiro. I hope you like it. If you want to me to redo it, tell me on my talk page. If you have another request, comment on my blog. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 10:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Your request(5) Hello :) I've finished your request from my blog, Lexi. *She didn't have a hairstyle mentioned, so I added mine. I hope it's not a problem. I hope you like it. If you want me to redo it, tell me on my talk page. If you have another request, comment on my blog. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Your request Sorry I kept putting it off, but here it is! Your request- an alt. version of one of your characters. I chose Isabell because... I wanted to. XD Hope you like it! She was fun to draw and I'll get to your other request ASAP! I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 00:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC)